


Then Don’t

by Writingwife83



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: Dialogue Prompt- “I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you.”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 18
Kudos: 149
Collections: Wifey’s Sherlolly Prompts, Wifey’s TFP Inspired Fics





	Then Don’t

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elennemigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elennemigo/gifts).



> I worked in a dig at Moffat for a little comment he made about Molly back in the day. It’s the little things that bring joy lol.  
> *contains mention of drug use*

“I’ll be back tomorrow if more testing becomes necessary.” Sherlock paused awkwardly as he stuck the lab results in his pocket, then unexpectedly gave her a quick smile and asked, “And...how have you been, Molly?”

Molly’s eyes snapped to him at that question. Sherlock wasn’t one to make small talk, and she rather wished he wouldn’t suddenly start trying it on for size now. 

“Good, thanks,” she replied, nodding vigorously, as if to add weight to her answer. “Really good.”

It had been nearly four months since their awkward and admittedly inadequate conversation regarding the infamous phone call. She was as much to blame as he was, maybe more so. They’d been standing on a precipice together and could easily have fallen one way or the other. All they needed was one little push. And as Molly replayed that conversation countless times in her head, she knew very well that she’d been the one to push, and not in the right direction. 

She’d forgiven him of course, but more than that she’d brushed it all away far too quickly, assuring him there was nothing to worry about and nothing to talk about. She knew what sort of state Sherlock was in by that time, not just with his sister but also with his recently falling back into drug use. He didn’t seem in a place to be challenged emotionally any more than was absolutely necessary. It was better to leave things as they were, to keep their relationship as it always had been.

At least, that’s what she’d told herself at the time. Every day after that she’d become more sure she was wrong. Not just because of her own feelings, but even because of things she saw in Sherlock now. Things that made her wonder what might have been. 

If only she’d been braver on that day months ago.

“No, you’re not,” Sherlock repied softly, his eyes holding hers almost stubbornly.

Molly exhaled in a sigh, her shoulders falling slack as she shook her head.

“No. No I’m not,” she confirmed, giving him a little shrug. “I thought I would be. I tried to be, really. I told myself it didn’t have to change anything. Why should it? We were friends before, we can just keep on being friends.”

Molly tugged off her gloves and tossed them in the bin, crossing her arms and leaning against the edge of a lab table. 

“Y’know, a well meaning friend of mine even tried to give me some advice. He said, ‘oh, Molls, just go have a drink and shag someone. You’ll be fine!’” She laughed bitterly. “That doesn’t work.”

She glanced up, seeing Sherlock’s eyes having doubled in size.

“No no,” she hurried to add. “What I meant is- I didn’t mean I actually did  _ that _ . But I’ve gone to pubs with friends, met nice blokes, danced, even kissed a few. But...”

Molly paused, chewing her lip and hating the way her throat was tightening and her eyes were starting to burn as she looked up at him.

“I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you,” she whispered.

She wiped a tear away in irritation and began to wish Sherlock would say something, anything. And then he did.

“Then don’t.”

“Yeah, I know. Don’t worry, I’m not trying that anymore.” 

“Good. Kiss me instead.”

Molly gaped up at him. “That’s not funny, Sherlock.”

“I know it’s not.”

“No, really, I know you care and you’re trying to be nice, but I don’t need you to be-“

“I know!” Sherlock exclaimed, nearly making her jump. “I know what you need, because it’s what I need as well. Now please, Molly, will you just  _ shut up _ !”

His mouth was on hers before she had the chance to even attempt a response,  _ very _ effectively shutting her up. 

Molly forgot what words were. She forgot which way was up and which was down, what time it was, and momentarily where they even were. His kiss was impatient, hungry, and most of all, passionate. And by the time it was over, Molly knew he was right about two things. 

Sherlock did know what she needed...and there would be no more kissing strangers in her future.


End file.
